Too Good To Be True
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Previously "Painful Flight." Kai is trapped on a plane with a killer migraine, when a certain someone comes to his rescue. Of course, it just had to be the guy he's been crushing on... Too good to be true, right? Kai/Hiro. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I must say, this is my second favorite pairing next to Kai/Miguel and there is simply not enough out there! I've wanted to write this pairing for a while.... I hope it's not too atrocious or anything. Should I write more of this pairing? I kinda had fun with it. haha. PLEASE, review this one. I beg you. I need to know if I should continue writing Hiro/Kai, or just give up. haha.

**Disclaimer: **OH come on, every single time, you make me go through torture admitting this... I don't own it!

* * *

Kai gripped his seat tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. It was times like these when he hated G-rev with a passion. They were on the smallest plane Kai had ever been on and about half an hour into the flight, there were at least three babies that had been screaming since take-off, and his entire team was singing, okay more like screeching, at the top of their lungs and horribly off-key. The migraine Kai had boarding the flight after spending two hours in a bus to the airport with his team had magnified, and now he just wanted someone to hit him over the head with a sledge-hammer.

"Are you alright?" Kai turned, slightly surprised to find that Hiro had decided to occupy the vacant seat next to him.

"I'm fine," Kai sighed, but winced as Tyson and Daichi tried to hit a particularly high note at full volume.

"You don't look fine," Hiro retorted. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"I have a migraine, no medication, and of course when I have a migraine I have extreme sensitivity to sound, most specifically pitch and volume. I can't handle loud, and I can't handle high pitches. Combine them, and you might as well kill me and put me out of my misery. Actually, can you do that? Please?" Kai whimpered as Tyson screeched behind him.

Hiro reached into his bag and handed Kai a pair of headphones, and smiled as Kai gave him a confused look. "They're supposed to block out sound so all you hear is the music. I won't plug them in, though, don't worry about that. Just try them. You'll at least hear less of what you're having to deal with now."

Kai glanced at the headphones warily, until suddenly it seemed like the volume in the plane increased. Children were talking loudly to their parents, the babies were crying, and a few random passengers had joined in with G-rev in their mindless singing, if it could really be called singing. The combinations of the sound brought tears to Kai's eyes it hurt so badly, and he quickly pulled the headphones on. The sound wasn't completely gone, but it was much more bearable and he sunk into his seat with relief.

Hiro lifted the divider between them and pulled Kai against him gently. Kai looked up, startled and confused. Wordlessly, Hiro guided Kai's head to his chest and closed his eyes. Kai smiled, before gripping Hiro's shirt and drifting off to sleep.

Half way through the plane ride, the flight attendants began making their way up and down the aisles asking if anyone needed anything. When a man approached Hiro and Kai with the cart, he sent a jealous glance at Hiro before asking if he needed anything. Hiro smirked and declined, fighting off the urge to laugh at the waves of envy he felt from the man.

Hiro looked down at Kai, who remained sound asleep. Most people had a calm, peaceful look on their face when they slept. Hiro had walked into Kai's room enough times to wake him up to get help controlling G-Rev that he knew what Kai looked like when he slept. Kai was one of those people with the peaceful expression. At least, most of the time.

Right now, Kai's expression was clearly one of discomfort. It wasn't outright pain, but it wasn't calm either. The thought that Kai was even slightly uncomfortable made Hiro frown. He gently ran a hand through Kai's hair, pleased as he felt Kai lean into the touch in his sleep.

He's been with all of G-Rev for the last year, occasionally training them when Kai needed a break. Over that time, he's fallen for Kai. Hard. And it's driving him insane! Perhaps he needs to look up a good mental institution.

Hiro was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Kai had his shirt in a death grip, this time with an obvious look of pain on his face. Hiro stroked his cheek gently, wincing when he felt the heat of Kai's skin. He continued stroking Kai's hair, wishing there was something he could do, for the remainder of the flight.

Upon landing, Hiro tried and failed to wake Kai. He quickly asked a flight attendant for assistance with their luggage, before lifting Kai into his arms and carrying him off the plane. Mr. Dickenson graciously offered to have the cab already waiting for G-Rev take Kai and Hiro to the hotel, while the rest of them caught another. Hiro nodded in agreement, and soon after Kai and Hiro were on their way to the hotel, Kai still asleep.

Hiro was relieved to discover he was sharing a room with Kai when they arrived at the hotel. At least that way he could watch over Kai and make sure no one else bothered him. Hiro carried Kai up to their room, and was startled to find out there was only one bed. Granted it was the biggest bed Hiro had ever seen, but still it was only one bed.

Hiro laid Kai in the middle of the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cool washcloth. He gently laid it on Kai's forehead, before pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting down. There was no freaking way he was going to just clime onto the bed with Kai. He didn't want to risk castration of Kai took it the wrong way.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai woke up slowly, totally confused. He opened his eyes, and realized he didn't recognize his surroundings. Why the hell was he in a bed? Last thing he remembered was…

Kai turned and froze, spotting Hiro sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was asleep, resting his head on his arms which were folded on the bed. Suddenly the memories of the plane ride and his migraine came back to him, and Kai smiled a bit. Kai frowned though, as confusion took over him again.

Hiro hadn't had a problem letting Kai lean on him on the plane, and he must have carried Kai off the plane and into their room. So why was he in the chair? The bed was certainly big enough. Kai blushed at that thought. He'd developed quite a crush on Hiro. He just wished his feelings were returned, but Kai had given up on that dream a long time ago. Hiro was handsome, incredibly so, and even had those incredibly muscular arms that Kai found so incredibly hot. Everything about Hiro oozed confidence, a confidence Kai wished he had. Who was he kidding? Hiro would never want a weak, defenseless, broken guy like him.

Kai hugged himself at that thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Kai desperately wished he was more like his fellow Russians, the Blitzkrieg Boys. Spencer had Robert, Bryan had Brooklyn, and Tala had King. They had all managed to find someone to love them despite everything they had gone through. They all managed to find someone they could take care of and protect.

Perhaps that was his problem. The other Russians were the dominant type, the type that needed someone that they could care for and protect. Kai on the other hand wasn't like that at all. When they were in the abbey the others had taken care of him and watched over him, not the other way around. Sure he had played referee for them quite a bit, but that wasn't even close to being the same thing.

Kai hugged himself tighter, glancing at Hiro again. He wanted to be in those arms again, so badly. He would have given anything to have Hiro return his feelings. Kai knew that he needed someone to be there for him, to heal the wounds, to protect him. He desperately wanted Hiro to be that someone, but it didn't matter what he wanted. That particular dream was one that would never come true.

Kai nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt Hiro pulling him close. Kai melted into the embrace, despite how hard he tried not to.

"What's wrong?" Hiro whispered against his ear. "Do you still have a migraine?" Kai shook his head, before leaning into Hiro more. Hiro frowned at that. "Then what's wrong?" When Kai didn't answer, Hiro held Kai tighter. "Please, Kai, tell me what's wrong. I love you, please let me help you."

Kai tensed, and looked up at Hiro with wide eyes. "What did you say?" he asked nervously, afraid he'd heard wrong. Hiro gave him a confused look. "You love me?"

Hiro's eyes went wide. He didn't realize he'd said it. He was about to deny saying it, when he caught the look in Kai's eyes. He was terrified. That look nearly tore Hiro apart. "Yes, Kai," Hiro whispered, placing a hand on Kai's cheek gently. "I love you." Feeling a bit bolder, he leaned in and captured Kai's lips, giving him a slow and gentle kiss.

Kai clung to Hiro even after the kiss broke, and looked up at him. He then leaned into Hiro, burying his face in Hiro's chest. Hiro's arms wound themselves around Kai's back, pulling him into Hiro's lap. "I love you, Hiro," Kai whispered.

"I love you too, Kai," Hiro replied, kissing the top of Kai's head. "You look tired. Go back to sleep; I'll watch over you."

Kai nodded, nuzzling into Hiro and closing his eyes. Hiro smiled at the peaceful smile that graced Kai's beautiful face. It had been a while since Hiro saw him look that happy, that content. Hiro made a vow to not let anything happen to Kai ever again. He picked Kai up and laid him on the bed, before climbing onto the bed himself and pulling the covers over the both of them. He pulled Kai into his arms, and kissed him one last time before he too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This was _supposed _to be a oneshot. I'm aware of that. But I got so many reviews and messages begging me to continue this that I felt guilty about it and…well.... I've made a few changes because of that. All the way down to the title. I apologize ahead of time for the turn this story takes in this chapter. Some of you are about to hate me, I bet…. But I assure you, much fluffy goodness will continue later! (maybe in two chapters…. The next chapter will probably be rather dramatic as well.)

PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's to yell at me for this turn of events....

**Disclaimer:** You live to torture me, don't you? I. Don't. Own.

* * *

Chapter Two

Tala woke up to the sound of his phone. He sent a quick glance at the clock, growling in annoyance. Who the hell had the nerve to call him at three in the morning!? He snatched the phone up quickly, glancing over at King to make sure his lover was still asleep. "Whoever this is, this had better be important or I'll cause you so much pain that your great grandchildren will feel it!"

"Tala, I'm so sorry!" Kai squeaked apologetically. "I didn't' even look at the clock. I'll just call back later."

"Woah, Kai, wait a second," Tala said gently, already in the process of getting up and pulling on a pair of shorts. "Okay, Kai, if you're calling me at all, it's important, and if you're calling me without looking at a clock that means something's wrong. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I can't do this, Tala," Kai replied, close to tears. "I can't stay here. I want to come home."

Tala frowned. This wasn't like Kai. At all. Even if something was bothering him, Kai was never one to break down because of it. That left Tala with one conclusion: something was horribly wrong. Tala walked into Spencer's room, not bothering to knock, and shook him awake. Spencer grumbled at first, but was up like lightning when he heard Tala's reply. "Kai, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Spencer followed Tala as he walked into Bryan's room and woke Bryan up as well. Tala walked out, while Spencer explained that something was wrong with Kai. All three of them walked downstairs into the living room where Tala placed Kai on speakerphone, waiting for Kai to reply.

"I had a migraine on the plane yesterday." All three Russians winced at that. They knew all about Kai's migraines, and of course he just _had_ to be with G-Rev at the time.

"Is that what happened?" Spencer asked curiously, though he already knew the answer. Kai wouldn't call them sounding like he was about to cry if the only problem was a migraine he had yesterday.

"It's Hiro," Kai said quietly after a while, and Spencer looked up at his fellow Russians in surprise. "He gave me these headphones he had that blocked out most of the sound from the plane. And then, he let me lean on him and sleep."

"Why is that bad? You love the guy. I'd expect this to have you jumping for joy!" Bryan replied in confusion. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear he'll be a eunuch by sundown if he did," Bryan growled.

"No!" Kai exclaimed quickly, before turning quiet. "It's what didn't happen." The three Russians looked at each other in confusion, before waiting for Kai to continue. "I had this dream. I mean, it had to be a dream. It was just too good to be true, and…."

"What happened in the dream?" Tala asked gently.

"Hiro held me, and he kissed me, and he told me he loved me." Kai replied brokenly. Tala clenched his fists. He could tell by Kai's voice that he was crying by now. "It felt so real! But it couldn't be. I mean, he's not here anyway. I woke up and I'm the only one in the room. And judging by how quiet it is, I'd expect I'm the only one here at all from G-Rev. It's just too good to be true. It can't have happened. And if it did, why would he just leave like that without even leaving a note? Who am I kidding? He doesn't love me; he can't love me! I'm so stupid!"

Bryan got up angrily, before pulling out his own phone and making a quick call. No doubt he was getting one of Kai's jets ready. "Kai, don't say that. Anyone who doesn't love you is an absolute moron. You're an amazing guy. You're smart, you're hot, you're caring, you're everything most people would kill for in a boyfriend."

"Unless you're Hiro," Kai whispered.

"Kai, we're coming out there," Bryan interrupted. "We'll be there in six hours."

"I'll meet you at the airport," Kai replied quietly, before hanging up.

"I'm going to KILL that bastard!" Bryan yelled furiously.

"Plot revenge later. Our first priority is Kai," Tala replied. "Don't worry. If the case arises that we can still kill him, I'll help you. But we're torturing him first."

"Let's just get packed," Spencer replied. "It's going to take some explaining for our boyfriends. The faster we wake them up and get packing, the faster we get to Kai." The other two nodded, before practically running up the stairs.

"King, baby, wake up," Tala murmured as he crawled onto the bed and nuzzled his lover gently.

"Tala, I'm not up for another round. You weren't exactly gentle last night. Use your hand, or go back to sleep. I'm tired," King replied with just a hint of irritation and amusement in his voice, before turning over.

"I'm sorry, love, but you need to get up so we can pack. Something happened with Kai, so we're flying out there as soon as we're done packing."

"Is he alright?" King asked, genuinely concerned.

"If he's not, I'm going to kick Hiro's ass so hard he'll never be able to sit down again."

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Kai parked in front of the airport and got out of his car slowly, before walking inside to the greeting area for the international terminal. Instead of leaning against the wall, he sunk into one of the chairs and held himself tightly.

This was unbearable, it really was. The mere thought of Hiro was enough to make the tears well up in Kai's eyes.

Was it really too much to ask to be loved? His entire life he'd been abused and taken advantage of by everyone, minus the Blitzkrieg Boys, really. Just once, he wanted somebody that would love him and protect him, someone to be there for him. But no, it seemed even that was too much of a request.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so impossible to love? Was it because he wasn't good looking enough? Was he not smart enough? Maybe he was just cursed to die miserable and alone…

Kai held back a sob as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, knowing instantly that it was Tala. He allowed the redhead to help him up and lead him out to his car, climbing into the back seat as Tala decided to drive. Kai then felt himself being pulled into Bryan's embrace.

"It's alright, Kai, let it out," Bryan whispered, and Kai found he couldn't hold back anymore. By the time they got to the hotel, Kai's sobs had lessened considerably, though the tears were still running down his cheeks. Tala, followed closely by Spencer, helped Kai up to his room carefully, leaving the others to get their bags.

Kai kept his head down the whole way to his room after handing Tala the key. It wasn't until Tala stepped in front of him protectively and growled angrily, that Kai looked up. He blinked in surprise. The entire G-Rev team was in there, along with Hiro, whose eyes were currently locked on Kai's.

Kai felt Spencer grab his arm and lead him away, while Tala continued to stand there menacingly. Kai glanced back one more time, seeing what, if he didn't know better, looked like a concerned look on Hiro's face, who continued to stare after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So, anyone interested in WHY I haven't been updating? I've got finals coming up. Next week, actually. Now I did just find out I'm out of my final in my speech class (I have a 99% for the semester) and I'm out of my math final (I scored advanced on some test thing we took last year) so... that's two less finals to worry about. And I won't have a final in band; our end of the year finals aren't even finals! Those are try-outs for next year to see where we get placed for the show. But enough about that. I hardly have had time to write lately. Monday is a school-wide study day. The teachers aren't aloud to teach us anything new next week. Tuesday is finals for 2nd and 6th hour, Wednesday is 1st and 5th, and Thursday is 3rd, 4th, and 7th. Wanna hear the irony of finals week though? Sunday is severe storms and a high of about 60 Fahrenheit. Monday it drops to 30 and changes to sleet and freezing rain. Tuesday it changes into snow, and it will snow until at least Thursday. So what does this mean? School Monday, and doubtful for school on the days we actually have finals. I find this hysterical. So... Thursday is our last day until January, so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Woo!

**Disclaimer:** I hate disclaimers. They remind me that I own nothing.

_**PLEASE **review! I appreciate all the people that favorite this story and such, I really do, but I love reviews too. I've even been known to reply to them on more than one occasion._

_**One last note: **This, ladies and gentlemen, is why you don't make Tala mad._

* * *

Chapter Three

Tala shoved everyone out of the room, before slamming the door violently and turning around to glare dangerously at Hiro. "Where the _hell_ do you get off?" He growled.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked, blinking in confusion. "You aren't even supposed to be in the country and you suddenly storm in here yelling at me, and you expect me to know what's going on?"

"What did you do to Kai?" Tala growled, grabbing Hiro's shirt and shoving him against the wall. Hiro was startled, but didn't resist. It didn't matter how strong he was compared to Tala; Tala was a fighter, and had grown up in a situation that required intense fighting skills for survival. Hiro stood no chance against him.

"Is he okay?" Hiro asked quietly, surprised at the flare of anger in Tala.

"Did he _look_ okay?" Tala growled, tightening his hold on Hiro's shirt, pressing him harder against the wall. "He called me about seven hours ago in _tears_ because of you! Now I'm going to ask this one more time: _what_ did you _do_ to him?"

"I….he had a migraine yesterday," Hiro said quietly. "I tried to comfort him. I….told him I loved him," Hiro whispered, and was stunned when he felt Tala pull back.

"Are you telling me that all happened?" Tala asked, wide-eyed.

Hiro nodded, before sighing miserably. "I thought he returned my feelings, but if he's that upset then I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'll apologize to him, if you want. I'll do anything. I just want him to be happy."

Tala didn't know what to make of this. Hiro had just told him what he did to Kai, which was exactly what Kai said had happened in his dream. Kai was upset because it was a dream and _didn't_ happen, but Hiro said it had actually happened. This was enough to make Tala's head spin, but he quickly shook that off before feeling his anger flare up again.

"Why weren't you there when he woke up?" Tala demanded.

Hiro blinked in confusion. "How did you know about that?"

"Kai called me, but he said everything that happened was a dream. He said that you couldn't love him."

Hiro's eyes widened. "What!?" Hiro yelled. "Why would he say that?"

"Kai has trust issues," Tala replied, folding his arms and fixing his gaze on Hiro. "You would too if you had been through half the things he's had to endure, from people in his own family no less. He's been burned a lot, and because of that it's really hard for him to trust people. That doesn't help the fact that he's also pretty pessimistic. Kai refuses to believe that good things can really happen to him."

"I love him, Tala," Hiro said, looking up. "I'd never hurt him. If I had any idea how he'd react when he woke up and I wasn't there, I never would have left him."

"Yeah, well, you're on my medium-gray list at the moment until we get this cleared up. Be thankful you're not on my black list; you'd be as good as dead then."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked with confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Tala shrugged. "Now shut up, while I call Spencer."

Hiro nodded, sinking onto the bed heavily as he listened to Tala speak on the phone. Not that it really did any good…. Tala was speaking in Russian.

"How is he?" Tala asked Spencer, clearly aware that Hiro was listening, which was _why_ he was speaking in Russian.

"He's stressed," Spencer replied quietly. "He's thrown up about three times since we got up here; you know how he gets when he's stressed. He's worried we're going to have to make some calls for a cover-up after you kill Hiro."

"Spencer, I don't know if we'll have to," Tala replied.

Spencer was stunned, but only briefly. "What are you talking about? When I left you to take Kai upstairs, you wanted his head on a silver platter. Now you're telling me that we shouldn't be placing the final nail in his coffin? What did he say?"

"He told me everything Kai did, except Hiro says that it actually happened."

"What!?" Spencer practically yelled into the phone.

"Hiro says that everything happened, and that Kai didn't dream any of it."

"What should we do?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I am willing to give Hiro a chance to talk to Kai. He sounded sincere when he told me he loves Kai. However, you and I are going to be standing at the door with tazers and pick-axes when he does it."

"That's nice of you."

"If he hurts Kai I don't want to kill him immediately. He'll suffer first," Tala replied casually.

"Well, Kai is asleep at the moment," Spencer replied. "I gave him a sedative. He was way too worked up. He still is, actually. Even though he's asleep he looks like he's in pain."

Tala winced, sending a glare towards Hiro. "I'm going to have a talk with Hiro, and then I'll bring him up. Go find a pick ax and be ready when I get there." Tala snapped his phone shut, before turning to Hiro again.

"I am going to make this perfectly clear," Tala spoke slowly, speaking clearly so he knew that Hiro wouldn't miss a word. "We are going to give you one chance to set things straight with Kai. You only get one chance. If you hurt him, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. And that's just for starters."

"I'd never hurt him," Hiro declared vehemently, standing up quickly. He felt horribly offended. He swallowed thickly however, when Tala gave him a look that sent chills of terror down his spine and actually caused him to back away.

"Too late. You already did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Now that my bout with the flu, which earned me a freaking hospital trip due to dehydration I might add, is over, and FINALS are over, and Christmas Vacation has begun... I can write again. Woot. Hope you all like this one. I MIGHT do a sequel to this. Maybe. If I ever think of something.... but.... now I'm going to concentrate on_ Expect the Unexpected_.

**Disclaimer:** I hate disclaimers. They remind me that I own nothing.

_**PLEASE **review! I appreciate all the people that favorite this story and such, I really do, but I love reviews too. I've even been known to reply to them on more than one occasion._

* * *

Chapter Four

Hiro slowly walked towards the hotel room, wincing slightly as Tala's grip on his arm tightened painfully. His eyes widened as they approached the room, seeing Spencer and Bryan standing guard on either side of the door menacingly.

"We're going to let you in," Tala said to Hiro as he stood in front of the door, "but if I hear one thing from Kai saying he doesn't want you there, you're gone."

"What about if he doesn't even want to see me?" Hiro asked quietly.

"Then we won't even let you in," Tala replied, giving Hiro a look that said Hiro should have known the answer.

Tala quickly slipped into the room, leaving Hiro to suffer under the intense glare of Bryan and Spencer.

"Kai?" Tala whispered, as he quietly walked over to the bundle of covers on the bed. Tala sat down, running his fingers comfortingly through Kai's hair. "Kai, wake up."

"Tala?" Kai sat up slowly, looking at Tala with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

"Hiro is outside," Tala whispered. "He wants to talk to you. I'll send him away though, if you want."

"I…I can't face him, Tala," Kai murmured, pulling his knees to his chest. "He'll just reject me."

"No he won't," Tala replied, his eyes softening. Despite his utter hatred for Hiro, his concern for Kai's happiness was greater. "Give him a chance. If you need anything then Spencer, Bryan, and I are right outside the door. Okay?"

"Okay," Kai nodded quietly. Tala got up, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Hiro walked in the door cautiously. Kai's eyebrows knotted in confusion when Hiro didn't move after that. "Just come in and close the door," Kai said.

Hiro closed the door, and then walked slowly to the foot of the bed, with his head down. Kai was confused. Why did Hiro look so guilty? "Hiro?" Kai asked, uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry."

Kai blinked, stunned. "For what?"

"For offending you."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

"Last night," Hiro whispered. "I thought that you… Oh, it doesn't matter," Hiro sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "And then I just left…. I wasn't even man enough to wait until you woke up."

Kai's eyes widened. "You mean that was all real?"

Hiro looked up, surprised. "Real? Yes, of course it was. Wait, you mean Tala wasn't just messing with me when he said you told him it was a dream?"

The two stared at each other in shock. A slow smile spread over Hiro's face, and he slowly walked over to Kai. Kai tensed, his eyes widening further if possible, as he gazed up at Hiro who now stood in front of him.

"Every moment was real, Kai," Hiro whispered, as he sat next to Kai and took one of Kai's hands gently in his own. "Every single moment was real. I should have stayed with you until you woke up; I see that now. But I promise you, if you're willing to give me a chance, I will never let that happen again. Nothing would make me happier than to wake up next to you for as long as you could possibly have me."

"Really?" Kai asked quietly, so quietly that Hiro barely heard him. Hiro smiled and cupped Kai's cheek gently with his free hand, before pressing a slow, gentle kiss to Kai's forehead.

"Yes, Kai. I promise you that if you'll give me a chance, I'll do everything in my power to ensure your happiness. I made a mistake leaving you like that. I won't make that same mistake twice. I love you, Kai," Hiro said, before finally pressing his lips to Kai's.

Kai instantly melted into Hiro's embrace, clinging to him tightly. The kiss started out slow and gentle, exploratory and cautionary, until finally it began to grow more passionate. Hiro gently pushed Kai down, before crawling on top of him.

"Hiro," Kai gasped when he finally pulled away for air. Kai reached a shaking hand up to trace the sides of Hiro's face, and Hiro smiled down at him.

"I love you, Kai," Hiro murmured, as he buried his face in Kai's hair.

"I love you too, Hiro," Kai sighed happily. "Please don't leave me."

"Never again, Kai," Hiro replied. "I'll be here when you wake up, for as long as you desire."

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on sleeping right now…" Kai blushed, and Hiro smirked.

"Oh really? What were you planning then?" Hiro asked, before capturing Kai's lips in a kiss that sent fire down both their spines.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, I guess everything went well," Bryan laughed, as he and his fellow Blitzkrieg Boys began drifting away from the door. "I suggest we go now. I don't really want to hear them going at it."

"You only say that because you don't want to imagine your surrogate baby brother having sex," Spencer laughed.

"Neither do I," Tala laughed. "I don't care what you guys do, but I'm going to find King."

"I wonder why," Bryan replied in a sing-song voice.

_**End**_


End file.
